Demuestra Lo Que Vales
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Lo que importa es quien eres, no la casa a la que perteneces. Esta historia participa en el taller de agosto del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


Demuestra Lo Que Vales

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en el mundo que creó George R. R. Martin, aunque los Greenrose sí son de mi propia autoría.

Esta historia participa en el taller de agosto del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

"Demuestra lo que vales", era la frase que Walther Greenrose había escuchado más veces en su vida. No solo por ser el lema de su casa sino porque era la consigna más repetida por su padre. "Tienes que tener más resistencia, Walther" decía Osmund Greenrose "Demuestra a que casa perteneces, demuestra lo que vales" o "Tienes que ganar ese torneo, Walther, demuestra de que estás hecho, demuestra lo que vales".

No importaba lo que fuera. Si había algo que ganar debía ganarlo, si había algo por lo que luchar debía participar en la lucha, si había algo que conseguir Walther Greenrose debía conseguirlo. Porque era un Greenrose y debía mostrar a todo el mundo que la sangre de Willas Flores, ganador de tantos torneos, valiente, fuerte y astuto, corría por sus venas.

Así debía hacerlo cada Greenrose, independientemente de su sexo, edad o habilidades. "Un nombre no vale nada, hijo" Solía decir lord Osmund "Lo único que de verdad importa es quien eres, no la casa a la que perteneces, porque son tus actos y no los de tus antepasados los que te definen, por eso, hijo mío, siempre" y añadía esa estúpida frase que Walther había comenzado a odiar.

Walther sabía que su padre tenía razón: una persona no es sus antepasados y por tanto lo que estos han hecho no debe influir a la hora de juzgarla. Eso era algo que sí que le gustaba de su familia. No les importaban las disputas pasadas, si habían peleado con un Florent por unas tierras, esta pelea quedaba exclusivamente entre el Greenrose y el Florent y no se extendía por ejemplo, a su hijo, a no ser claro que este se entrometiera en la pelea. Era famoso el caso de Edmure Greenrose que había cortejado a una muchacha Hightower que más tarde se había casado con un Redwyne, lo que había desembocado en un duelo entre dichos hombres que acabó con la derrota de Edmure. Años después, la nieta de Edmure y su esposa (Walther no recordaba en ese momento a qué casa pertenecía esta) se había casado con el nieto del Redwyne y la Hightower sin la oposición de ningún miembro de la familia. Su padre siempre hablaba con orgullo de aquello porque demostraba precisamente eso que ponía tanto empeño en enseñar a sus hijos: "Tú, no tu casa, decides lo que eres".

Durante mucho tiempo, Walther había creído en todo eso a pies juntillas. Había estado tan orgulloso de su casa, tan deseoso de lograr grandes cosas, de sí, maldita sea, sí, de demostrar lo que valía. Había participado en torneos, concursos y batallas, volviendo siempre vencido, herido y con su orgullo destrozado; odiándose a sí mismo por no poder ser un buen luchador, un buen estratega, un buen lo que fuera; rompiéndose por dentro al ver la mirada decepcionada de su padre que le decía sin palabras que no era lo que esperaba, que no era un verdadero Greenrose porque no lo había demostrado con sus actos.

Hasta ese día. Ese día iba a demostrar que clase de sangre corría por sus venas, sangre de guerrero. Y lo iba a hacer en la única disputa que no había quedado entre una generación de dos familias. La disputa con los Tyrell, que generación tras generación se negaban a devolverles lo que los Greenrose creían suyo por derecho.

Lo iba a hacer. Sería el primer Greenrose en entrar victorioso por las puertas de Altojardín y al regresar a la Torre Espina se ganaría al fin el respeto de su padre. ¡Sí! Esta vez nada podría detenerlos. La batalla duró quince minutos, los que tardó Garlan Tyrell en derrivar a Walther Greenrose. El joven quedó tirado en el suelo, desangrándose a causa de una herida en el estómago. Hasta que uno de sus hombres lo recogió para llevarlo de vuelta a su castillo. Walther murió en su habitación, acompañado de su familia y con los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de abrirlos y ver de nuevo la mirada decepcionada de su padre.


End file.
